


Let It Snow

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Same-Sex Marriage, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kids, snow means playtime all the time. For Vaike, it's shoveling contests with Chrom. For Lissa, it's the first time in weeks she's gotten to be alone with her wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a little 90s AU I dreamed up for Awakening. Tellius gets the current era AU, Awakening gets two decades before. Also Lissa and Maribelle are married, and Vaike is a good family friend who acted as a donor so they could have the kids. Brady and Owain would make awesome brothers, and they both look like they could've been fathered b Vaike anyway.

For kids, a snow day meant fun and freedom and playing all day without a care in the world. The moment the radio announced school was closed, Owain and Brady scrambled to finish their breakfast and run upstairs to put on their snow gear and run next door to collect Cynthia and Lucina.

For Vaike, a snow day meant shoveling and lots of it. The driveway was a challenge waiting to be met, and then he'd go next door to help Chrom and Sumia with theirs.

For Lissa, a snow day meant peace and quiet. She'd cleaned the kitchen, sent the boys off with a picnic basket of snacks and a thermos of hot chocolate, and waited for Maribelle to finish her shower. Maribelle always took long, hot showers on snow days.

She clicked on the TV, checking to see if anything good was on only to find trashy talk shows, boring movies and the shows their boys used to watch before they deemed them "baby shows" and moved on to giant robots, magic plumbers and The Simpsons. Luckily, Maribelle was finished with her shower soon enough; she came down with her hair perfectly set and dry, wearing navy blue velvet pants and a soft cream-colored sweater. She always liked to look her best even if she was just sitting around the house.

"Ah, finally alone," Maribelle sighed. "Thank goodness for snow days, the most convenient method of keeping two active boys and an active donor slash father figure busy for several hours." Lissa giggled.

"Let's just hope Vaike doesn't challenge the kids to a snowball fight. I don't know who would have the unfair advantage!"

"Four small children against one fully grown man...power versus numbers. No, I don't see how it could possibly end well!" Maribelle rolled her eyes. "And we'll be cleaning snow off the rugs all night!"

"The snow's the least of our problems," Lissa said. "At least that'll just melt into the rugs. But if Vaike loses to the kids you know he's gonna want a rematch!"

"Men are so competitive, aren't they?" Maribelle mock-sighed and sat down on the couch. "Everything they do has to be the best!" Lissa laughed, wrapping an arm around her wife's shoulders and leaning against her. The smell of freesia body wash still clung to her, mixed with the minty scent of toothpaste and citrus conditioner. It was an odd combination of scents, but it was Maribelle's and it never failed to give her that warm cozy feeling.

"Not all men," she said. "Vaike is just special." They'd known her brother's old friend and biggest rival since they were little girls and he'd just been born that way as far as they knew. "But he's also reliable and actually very good at keeping the boys in line."

"Ah, yes, with the old _do as I say, not as I do_ adage?" Maribelle snorted. "Ah, well. It works!" She snuggled against Lissa, closing her eyes. "And with him and the boys out of the way for...at least the morning, you and I are alone...for the first time in quite a while now."

"You're right," Lissa said. The holidays had been so busy they'd barely had time to breathe, much less get in a lot of time for themselves, and once those were out of the way it was back to the courtroom for Maribelle and back to the boutique for Lissa. "I mean, there's nighttime after the boys are in bed and Vaike's downstairs watching his show, but..."

"It's not the same," Maribelle finished. "I know this sounds silly considering I see you every day, darling, but I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," Lissa said, leaning down to brush a brief kiss to her wife's lips. "Actually...when I heard we were getting snow, I started praying for a snow day. If not for the boys, at least for us." Maribelle laughed softly, lying down on the couch and pulling Lissa with her.

"God must have a soft spot for you, darling, because he more than answered your prayers." She brought their lips together again, fingers catching in Lissa's unbound hair, and Lissa sighed happily into their kiss. Maribelle's curls brushed against her shoulders, her scent was warm and familiar and outside, the snow fell thicker.

Maybe if she asked really nicely, it would last another day.


End file.
